suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/League 2.0
Jungle= when returning to their camp. * Each monster now has the following abilities: ** Basic Sight: can units up to 1000 units away, with terrain obstructing . ** Rift Monster: is counted as a monster for targeting purposes. ** Law of the Jungle: focus the nearest champion in combat with them, self-inflicting 5 damage per seconds during that time, and upon leaving combat with champions, return to their camp. * Each non-Baron monster now has the ability Basic Movement: moves 500 units per second towards its destination, affected by movement speed modifiers, though cannot move through terrain. - Buff Camps= * Each both camp monsters renamed to Elemental, and all Elementals are now identical. * On spawn, each Elemental now takes on the appearance of a random element, though this effect is only cosmetic. * Each Elemental now has the following abilities: ** 300 Health: can sustain 300 damage before dying. ** Ancient Elemental Fury: deals 10 damage every 2 seconds to its target within 250 units. ** Power of the Rift: grants a charge to the team that kills it. Upon reaching 4 charges, all charges are consumed, the Rift charges up over 4 seconds as team-colored ley lines light up through it, and the entire map is then to the capturing team for 4 seconds. - Dragon= * Elemental dragons are now all purely cosmetic, and are otherwise identical in gameplay. * No longer nearby units upon initiating combat. * Is now affected by crowd control. * Passive bonuses removed. * Now has the following abilities: ** 400 Health: can sustain 400 damage before dying. ** Dragon's Breath: charges up for 2 seconds before releasing a continuous stream of elemental magic in a cone for 4 seconds to its target within 500 units, dealing 40 damage over the duration. ** Dragon's Destruction: on death, a dragon swoops over the Rift and deals 400 damage to enemy structures, starting from the furthermost and least-damaged structure, and moving to the next if its target is destroyed before the full damage is dealt. - Rift Herald= * Renamed to Herald. * Passive bonuses removed. * Charge and Swipe renamed to Herald Charge and Herald Swipe, and now each deal 20 damage. * Now has the following abilities: ** 500 Health: can sustain 500 damage before dying. ** Herald's Doom: on death while at the Baron pit, resurrects and fights for the team who defeated it, moving down the lane with the most damaged structures. On arrival, gains the ability Nexus March: moves down the lane towards the enemy Nexus if there are no enemies to focus, and moves out of the way if in contact with champions or monsters. ** Herald's Eye: if her eye is struck, deals 50 damage to herself, putting Herald's Eye on a 4-second cooldown. ** Herald Smash: winds up and pounds the targeted area within 250 units, dealing 20 damage to all enemies within. - Baron Nashor= * Renamed to Baron. * No longer knocks back nearby units on spawn. * Is now affected by crowd control, unless specified otherwise. * All other passive bonuses removed. * No longer attacks. * Now initiates an ability every 2 seconds. * Actives now all deal 20 damage to enemies hit. * Now has the following abilities: ** 1000 Health: can sustain 1000 damage before dying. ** Baron's Arrival: if the Rift Herald is at its pit before it spawns, swallows her whole upon arrival, killing her instantly and preventing her resurrection. ** Baron's Boon: on death, spawns three Heralds for the allied team at its pit, each walking to their own lane and gaining the ability Nexus March. ** Immovable Objective: cannot change location by any means. }} |-| Lane= - Outer Turret= * Renamed to Guardian. * No longer attacks enemies normally. * Now has the following abilities: ** Guardian Defense: deals 20 damage each second to the nearest enemy within 750 units who is not being focused by a Guardian or Guardian Projection, prioritizing champions who struck allied champions in range. ** Guardian Incarnation: forms one Guardian Projection beside it for each enemy champion who exceeds the number of allied champions in the lane. Each Guardian Projection has the following abilities: *** Basic Movement. *** Guardian Defense. *** Guardian Patrol: walks towards the enemy wave, otherwise returning to the Guardian and disappearing until the number of champions and Guardian Projections are equalized again. *** Guardian Reserves: damage taken by the Guardian Projection is taken instead by its Guardian. *** Rift Structure. - Inhibitor Turret= * Renamed to Portal. * No longer attacks enemies. * Now has the following abilities: ** Portal Immunity: is invincible until the Guardian in its lane is destroyed. ** Summon Minions: spawns a wave of 3 Soldiers, 3 Casters and 1 Sieger every 30 seconds. These minions have the following abilities: *** Basic Movement. *** Basic Sight. *** Call for Help: focuses the nearest enemy in combat with other champions, prioritizing champions, otherwise focuses the nearest enemy. *** Nexus March. *** Minion: is counted as a minion for targeting purposes. *** Soldier also has the following abilities: **** 50 Health. **** Soldier Slash: deals 1 damage each second to the target enemy within 250 units. *** Caster also has the following abilities: **** 25 Health: can sustain 25 damage before dying. **** Caster Curse: deals 1 damage each second to the target enemy within 500 units. *** Sieger also has the following abilities: **** 100 Health. **** Sieger Shot: deals 4 damage each second to the target enemy within 375 units. - Nexus= * No longer spawns minions. * Now has the following abilities: ** Final Objective: ends the match and awards victory to the opposing team if destroyed. ** Nexus Immunity: is invincible until all three Portals have been destroyed. ** Nexus Protection: prevents all enemy champions from entering the Nexus, renders all champions within untargetable, and heals them instantly if they are out of combat. ** Nexus Reincarnation: spawns champions who have chosen their path into the map at its location, and resurrects them at its location 0 seconds after they die, increased by 5 seconds for every destroyed allied structure. ** Unmake Minions: instantly destroys all minions who strike it. - ARAM= * Health Relics removed. * Map now has a Portal at the location of each inhibitor. * All maps are now reduced in size from the back to each team's Nexus. * All maps are now reduced in size from the middle, removing all structures between the Portals, as well as their intermediary space. * Instead of Nexus Reincarnation, each Nexus now has the ability Concentrated Nexus Reincarnation: spawns champions immediately into the map at its location, and resurrects them at its location 0 seconds after they die, increased to 15 seconds once its Portal is destroyed. * Map appearance is selected at random: ** Howling Abyss has a 45% chance of being selected. ** Butcher's Bridge has a 45% chance of being selected. ** The Proving Grounds have a 10% chance of being selected. }} |-| Mechanics= - Crowd control= * All crowd control that prevents the target from walking automatically also applies , unless specified otherwise. * crowd control reworked: now locks and drags the target (see below), preventing them from walking while travelling but limiting no other action. ** crowd control effects intended to fully remove control from the target now them instead, unless specified otherwise. * reworked: now reduces the target's personal radius to 300, without affecting their allied . * New status effect - charging: while charging, the unit cannot use their other abilities, and is interrupted by crowd-control, but can walk freely. ** All channeled that effects that allow the user to walk now instead cause them to charge the effect, unless specified otherwise. * All animations while casting spells are now channels, unless specified otherwise. * removed from the game. ** All effects that currently targets now them, unless specified otherwise. * New crowd control - drag: causes the target to dash in the specified manner, but does not otherwise limit their actions. * removed. ** All effects that apply now apply a instead, unless specified otherwise. * no longer the target unless specified otherwise. * now also applies to targets in motion. * New crowd control - isolation: removes the target's allied . * New crowd control - lock: prevents the target from walking. * now applies and isolation instead. * Movement speed lower cap removed, and adjusted accordingly. * now completely pauses the affected character's state, including their movement, cooldowns, status effects and other crowd control, resuming them all once the effects end. * removed. ** All effects that apply now apply a instead, unless specified otherwise. * removed. ** All effects that apply now apply instead, unless specified otherwise. * no longer forces the target to attack the taunting champion, but instead renders all but the taunting champion untargetable to the target. * Tenacity removed. ** Current effects that apply Tenacity now render the target unstoppable, unless specified otherwise. * New status effect - unstoppable: while unstoppable, the unit is immune to crowd control, and all crowd control inflicted upon them during that time is negated unless specified otherwise. ** Current status effects that prevent crowd control now render the target unstoppable, unless specified otherwise. * New crowd control - vanish: renders the target untargetable and invisible to all units, limiting their actions for the duration. ** Current crowd control that removes the target from visibility now vanishes them, unless specified otherwise. - Customization= * Items removed from the game. * Runes removed from the game. * Summoner spells removed from the game. * New customization system - Paths: ** At the beginning of the match, each player is presented a set of paths for their champion, from which they can choose. In most circumstances, only one path at a time can be chosen, and this choice is permanent for the rest of the match. ** Each path confers a unique set of abilities to the champion. Different paths may provide entirely different passives and actives, in addition to variants of certain abilities. ** Paths are specific to individual champions, maps, game modes, and other champions present -- choosing another option out of any of these will present a different set of paths to choose from, tailored to the situation. They do, however, remain constant in the same scenarios. - Damage= * and removed. * Damage reduction removed. ** All effects that apply damage reduction now apply a shield instead, unless specified otherwise. * Damage types removed: all damage dealt and received is simply labeled "damage", with no further distinction unless specified. * removed. * Health modifiers over time now have new displays: ** Damage over time now displays the total amount it deals as red health on the target's health bar, reducing as it is applied, and is now counted as a single strike. ** Only the application of the damage-over-time effect counts as a strike; the ticks of damage do not count as individual strikes. ** Healing over time now displays the total amount it heals as green health on the target's health bar, with the green health bar reducing and the main health bar increasing as it is applied. ** All damage and healing over time is now applied in ticks of 0.2 seconds. ** Healing and damage over time that occur simultaneously cancel an equivalent amount of the other out on the player's health bar. * New status effect - invulnerable: while invulnerable, the unit is immune to damage, and all damage inflicted upon them during that time is negated unless specified otherwise. ** Current status effects that prevent damage now render the target invulnerable, unless specified otherwise. * New status effect - invincible: while invincible, the unit is both invulnerable and unstoppable. ** Current status effects that prevent damage and crowd control now render the target invincible, unless specified otherwise. * Spell shields removed. ** All current spell shields now provide untargetability instead, unless specified otherwise. - Movement= * Cast times removed, unless specified otherwise. * Dashes reworked: ** Dashes no longer prevent other actions besides walking, unless specified otherwise, and do not ignore crowd control, unless also specified otherwise. ** Dashes and no longer enable movement through terrain or enemy champions as a baseline. ** Dashes intended to allow the target to through enemy champions now specify it. ** Dashes now all have their speed affected by movement speed modifiers, unless specified otherwise. ** Dashes that cause a champion to enter an enemy's hitbox now either stop at or carry them over to the enemy's nearest edge. * Effects that allow the player to purely through units are now removed, unless specified otherwise. * Movement speed upper caps removed, and movement speed boosts adjusted accordingly. * New status effect - flight: while flying, the unit can move through terrain and structures. ** Current effects that allow movement through terrain and structures now fly the target, unless specified otherwise. * Unit collision on allies removed, and scaled to match the size of champions. - Stats= * All champions now have the following abilities, unless specified otherwise: ** 100 Health. ** Basic Collision: cannot move through enemy champions or structures unless specified otherwise. ** Basic Movement. ** Basic Sight. ** League Champion: is counted as a champion for targeting purposes. ** Recall: when activated, channels for 4 seconds, with any strike from an enemy the channel. Upon successfully completing the channel, blinks the champion to their Nexus. Is only available outside of the Nexus, and is otherwise replaced by Teleport. ** Shared Sight: can units by allies. ** Teleport: when activated, channels for 4 seconds, during which the target signals the champion's arrival, including through the Fog of War. Upon successfully completing the channel, blinks the champion to the target allied structure, or destroyed enemy structure, and initiates a 240-second cooldown. Is only available within the Nexus, and is otherwise replaced by Recall. * Abilities with orientational components are now mirrored so as to be symmetrical relative to the side the champion is on. * removed from the game. * removed from the game. * Attack range removed from the game. * removed from the game. * removed from the game. * Base regeneration removed from the game. * Levels and ability ranks removed from the game. ** All abilities are now unlocked from the start, unless specified otherwise. * All non-ammo secondary resource bars set to 100. ** Ammo is now displayed in the champion's resource bar. ** All regeneration set to 10 per second. ** All generation set to 1 per 50 units traveled. ** All generation set to 20 per strike against enemy champions and monsters, decaying at a rate of 5 Fury per quarter-second after not generating fury for 4 seconds. ** All regeneration removed. - Vision= * removed. ** All effects that apply now apply instead, unless specified otherwise. * Camouflage removed. ** All effects that apply camouflage now apply invisibility instead. * Invisibility now breaks upon using an ability or being struck, unless specified otherwise. ** Effects that continuously apply invisibility now all have a 1-second cooldown until the invisibility is reapplied once it is broken, unless specified otherwise. * Maps are now tilted so as to be fully horizontal, and axially symmetrical from left to right. * Players now have the option to choose to lock their view of the map so that they are always positioned on a certain side. }} |-| Out-of-Game= * All champions are now freely available from the start. * Champion Shards and Permanents removed from the game. * Blue Essence removed from the game. * Champion mastery reworked: ** Now indicates time committed to the champion, rather than any particular level milestone. *** Time spent disconnected from a match or AFK does not count towards time awarded. ** No longer carries a title. * Riot Points reworked: ** Riot Points renamed to Essence. ** All Essence values and prices reduced to 60% of their original value. ** Playing now grants 1 Essence per minute of time committed. *** Time spent disconnected from a match or AFK does not count towards time awarded. ** Monetary purchases can now be used to buy either Essence or the product itself, for a value equal to its Essence cost. * Player rank reworked: ** Ranked mode and divisions removed. ** Players now have a MMR rating for every Path per champion, affected every time they play it. *** This MMR in turn influences a champion-specific MMR rating, which then feeds into player MMR. *** MMR decays over time if the Path isn't played for an extended period of time, and suffers an automatic decay if the Path gets changed. ** Players can now see which percentile they are in for all Paths and champions they have played, as well as which percentile they're in worldwide. ** Players in the top 1000 players worldwide are given their specific player position. * Summoner level reworked: ** Summoner level renamed to Mastery. ** Is now the player's total time committed, rather than a level milestone. *** Time spent disconnected from a match or AFK does not count towards time awarded. * Ward skins now drop on top of destroyed structures as a cosmetic, with the dropped ward belonging to whoever landed the last hit. |-| Notes= The following points aren't meant to be changes to the game in the same sense as the other sections. Rather, they are here to help situate some design notions in this new design context. - Mechanics= * Abilities should each be given a clear purpose and functionality, and features on a champion's kit should be consolidated as needed. ** If a kit has both damage and crowd control, both should be kept separate from each other unless there is a very good reason otherwise, and the champion's kill window should never approach the total amount of crowd control they can output on a target, so that their opponent may always react even if they do get hit by one effect. ** Abilities should in most circumstances need at most only one mode of gating, i.e. a restriction preventing the further use of the ability. If two or more independent gates are imposed on an effect, then it is likely the ability is being gated improperly, or has at least some component that is innately unhealthy. * Attacks should only exist on champions who are either intended to fight through attacks, and need to be differentiated more in those cases, as they are otherwise a sixth ability, more or less identical on most champions. * Damage numbers should be set along the following guidelines: ** 5: very low. Around the damage of a minion or monster attack or a tick on a damage-over-time-effect. ** 10: low. Around the damage of a rapid-fire nuke. ** 20: medium. Around the standard damage of an average nuke. ** 50: high. Reserved for extremely powerful nukes. ** 100+: very high. Enough damage to single-handedly kill a squishy champion. * Durability and protection should not be completely passive. As such, tanky champions should derive their tankiness from their abilities, rather than from large base health pools. ** Conversely, all self-healing and self-shielding provides durability, and should be evaluated as such. ** Anti-burst durability should generally be pre-emptive (to mitigate incoming damage), whereas anti-DPS durability should follow up on damage to allow the champion to survive more. Therefore, shields are typically anti-burst, whereas heals are anti-DPS. * Healing should not generally come out of thin air. Because healing is the negation of damage, it needs to derive from skillful play, risks taken, and sacrifices made. * Range should be set and evaluated along the following guidelines: ** 250: short range. ** 500: mid range. Champions who can go past this range should count range as one of their strengths. ** 750: long range. ** 1000+: very long range. * Shielding should generally follow one of three models: *# The shield is purely meant to block incoming damage. In this situation, it should have higher strength, but a shorter duration. If the protection is especially short-lived, it might be better to convert it to harder defenses, such as untargetability or invulnerability. *# The shield is meant to empower someone in combat. In this situation, it should have higher duration, but lower strength, and should generally have some associated bonus that ends with the shield. *# The shield is meant to act as a temporary second health bar. In this situation, it can be allowed to have higher strength and a higher duration, though its downtime should be especially high as well. * Utility should only affect oneself if the utility provides a strength the champion is themself meant to be good at. If they are not meant to possess that strength, they should not have it, and should therefore not be able to benefit from that utility. }} |-| Champion List= * Lux * Zoe Category:Blog posts